Concrete Crypt 2
by Aaerial15
Summary: In her pursuit of proving that AJ Lee and John Cena are more than friends, Vickie steps out of bounds to prove it. AJ is kidnapped, and John is forced into the rarest match in WWE history: A Concrete Crypt match. Will he be able to save AJ? Or will Vickie and Dolph get the last laugh?


**Concrete Crypt 2**

_Author's note: I do not own the WWE, it's wrestlers, or anything else under it's name. I only own the situations involved in this story. I would also like to dedicate this story to my very good friend, White Asuka Lover. This one's for you, dude! That being said, enjoy! _

It was once again time for another episode of Monday Night RAW. The Managing Supervisor of RAW, Vickie Guerrero, walked toward the curtain with purpose. She was more determined than ever before to prove that the relationship between John Cena and AJ Lee was more than just one of friendship. She would have the last laugh against AJ at any and all costs.

Her theme music sounded as she hit the stage. "Welcome, everybody, to another episode of Monday Night RAW!" Michael Cole said on commentary. "We are live in the home town of my broadcast partner, Jerry "The King" Lawler: Memphis, Tennessee." King smiled at the announcement. "And it looks like the Managing Supervisor of RAW, Vickie Guerrero, has something on her mind."

She entered the ring to a chorus of boos from the audience. It seemed that just like mostly everywhere else, Vickie was not well liked in Memphis. Her music ended as she retrieved a microphone. "Excuse me," she said, in a vain attempt to get the crowd to be silent. Not surprisingly, this only made them boo louder.

"I SAID EXCUSE ME!" she yelled. This, of course, did nothing to quiet the fans. Finally she began saying what was on her mind. "It is my genuine pleasure to tell everyone here, and every member of the WWE Universe at home, that I finally have proof of AJ Lee's fraternizing with John Cena," she said. "I can't wait for this," Michael Cole said at ringside.

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asked. "The only thing Vickie's been able to do the entire time she's been at this is show circumstantial evidence that AJ and John Cena are in a relationship at all," he replied. "Which, for the record, both AJ and Cena have vehemently denied."

Michael Cole nodded his head in agreement. "But every week, Vickie seems to come out with more proof of the contrary," he argued. It was true. In the past two months or so, since AJ had been forced to step down as RAW's General Manager, Vickie had made it her mission to expose AJ's "relationship" with the former WWE Champion.

With TLC rapidly approaching, she wanted to solidify her current boy toy, Dolph Ziggler as better than John Cena in every way. The couple had struck gold two weeks previously, when, in an attempt to chase Ziggler from the ring, Cena had managed to twist his entire leg mistiming a landing when he slid out of the ring.

"I just happened to talk to the manager of the Best Western where both AJ and John Cena were staying last week," Vickie explained. King shook his head. "Not more of this," he said, "Why not?" Cole asked. "What do you mean why not?" King asked in return. "This only has to be like, the tenth time she's tried showing hotel footage of some kind, and it hasn't got her any closer to proving that AJ and John Cena are romantically involved yet," he stated.

The booing seemed to increase. "You can boo all you want," Vickie said. "But after I show this footage, you, and more importantly AJ and Cena, won't be able to deny it any longer. They are seeing each other in a way that is beyond friendly," Vickie continued. She seemed to be riding high with the thought.

However, before she could unveil her newest piece of proof, she was interrupted. Let's Light it Up sounded through the loudspeakers, signifying AJ's entrance. She paused on the stage, giving Vickie one of her trademark psycho-stares, before making her way to the ring. She took a microphone from a technician, then got right in Vickie's face.

"You know, I gotta say, Vickie, this is _really_ starting to get old," AJ said. Vickie continued her pursuit of the subject. "Why AJ, whatever do you mean?" she asked in fake concern. "You know damn well what I mean, you ugly cow!" AJ growled in reply.

The audience seemed to hush at that. It was a well known fact that Vickie Guerrero despised insults directed at her weight. This was probably due in no small part to a few exchanges she had had with John Cena and Jerry Lawler where she had been verbally decimated.

She glared at AJ. "Now you listen to me, little girl," she began. "Uh oh," Cole said from his seat at ringside. "That is not the way you speak to your superiors here," she finished, but AJ interrupted before she could continue. "Can it, Vickie!" she snarled, taking her rival by surprise. "When will you learn? What will it take to get it into your head, that what I do in my personal life is none of your business?" she demanded angrily.

Vickie seemed stunned briefly, but only briefly. "Actually, it is my job to know everything about my employees, weather they are on or off the job," Vickie argued. The fans voiced their disagreement. It was also plain on AJ's face what her thoughts on the matter were. Judging by the glare she was giving, if looks could kill, Vickie would be six feet under.

AJ knew what Vickie wanted, and she would not give her the satisfaction. "I know what you're trying to do, Vickie," she stated. Vickie pretended to look innocent as she circled her. "Really?" she asked. "And what is that?"

"You're trying to get me to lose my temper in hopes that I strike you," AJ stated. For her part, Vickie made no attempt to hide it. "And it's working, I can tell," she sneered. "You want to hit me, don't you?" she asked. "Go ahead," she dared. "Ball up your fist and punch me right in the mouth," she goaded.

It was clear that AJ was definitely considering it. But she maintained her cool. She loved wrestling with all her heart and soul, and she refused to give Vickie an excuse to cut her dream short. "No," she replied firmly. Vickie smiled.

"I'm actually glad you came out here," she said. "Why's that?" AJ demanded. Vickie smiled. She could almost feel the anger radiating off of AJ. "I hope you still have that aggression," she said. "Because you're in a match, right now. And I have hand picked your opponents," she said.

As soon as she said that, Tamina's music hit. She stood on the stage accompanied by the Diva's Champion, Eve. "I have arranged a handicap match for you to work some off some of that anger. Have fun," Vickie said before exiting the ring to watch at ring side.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "In the ring, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee! And her opponents, first, from Samoa, Tamina! And her partner, she is the WWE Diva's Champion, from Denver, Colorado, Eve!" Tamina and Eve took their time, slowly and methodically walking to the ring.

AJ, for her part, stood her ground. She had been the victim of a few attacks by Tamina since she had become Vickie's body guard of sorts. This was the perfect opportunity for some payback, never mind the odds. Her two opponents circled the ring, clearly taking advantage of the superior numbers game. Finally, Tamina climbed on the apron.

AJ pounced with no further delay. Before Tamina could get in the ring, AJ rammed a shoulder into her midsection, stunning her. Before she could recover, AJ took an early advantage by suplexing her into the ring.

"I think AJ may have reached her boiling point," King remarked on commentary. It was a standard one on tag match, but Eve had no intention of playing by the rules. While AJ was pounding away on Tamina, Eve entered the ring and grabbed her by her hair, using it to throw her almost out of the ring.

The referee took charge at this point, ordering Eve on the apron. Vickie smiled as she witnessed Tamina recover, punishing AJ with a series of slams. AJ's body was racked with pain, but she tried to fight through it. Tamina, however was a second generation wrestler, being the daughter of the legendary Super Fly, Jimmy Snuka.

She refused to give AJ a single moment of breathing room. She culminated her assault with a suplex of her own before making a tag to the Diva's Champion. Eve stalked AJ slowly. There was no rush. AJ struggled to make it to her feet, and was met by a clothesline once she did.

The blow sent her right back down, and Eve tried to take advantage with a pin attempt. AJ pushed through, and managed to kick out at two. Vickie threw a fit at ringside, yelling at the ref to do his job. "AJ is really taking a pounding here," King remarked. "It's because she called Vickie a cow," Cole replied.

Meanwhile in the ring, Eve made a tag to Tamina, who got a tad overeager attacking AJ. As the fallen girl tried to collect herself, Tamina rushed in. AJ took advantage of Tamina's over-aggressivenes by countering with a drop toe hold, sending Tamina face first into the canvas, and giving AJ a precious few moments longer to recover and regroup.

"Tamina doesn't make many mistakes, but she made one there," King commented from the announcer's table. AJ finally made it to her feet just as Tamina began to recover. AJ hit the ropes and delivered a picture-perfect crossbody to her opponent. She attempted a pin, and Eve interfered, attempting an elbow drop.

AJ saw her coming at the last second, however, and Eve ended up hitting her own partner with the ill fated attack. AJ's crazy smile crept across her face, and she rushed the Diva's Champion with a new-found fury. She hit two clotheslines before tossing Eve out of the ring like yesterday's garbage.

"Wow, look at her go," Michael Cole said as she refocused on a winded Tamina. As the part Samoan woman tried to stand, AJ delivered a bone jarring DDT. It was clear that she was on a roll, and couldn't be stopped. The crowd cheered in awe as AJ ascended the top rope.

As Tamina was recovering from the continued assault, AJ capped it off by delivering a devastating top rope elbow drop. She hit her mark with pin point accuracy, and attempted a second cover. Unfortunately, the ref did not count, because Vickie chose that moment to attempt to climb the apron.

Eve attempted to bring the championship into it with the ref distracted, but AJ countered with a dropkick. She retrieved the fallen championship, and pegged both her opponents with it before throwing it from the ring.

She then turned her attention to the meddeling Vickie. She pulled back and punched her rival in the face, causing Vickie to fall to the floor. With the distraction ended, AJ made the cover on Tamina, and the ref counted to three.

"Here is your winner, AJ!" Justin Roberts announced. Dolph Ziggler rushed the ring with his Money in the Bank briefcase in hand, and quickly backed AJ into a corner. "You DO NOT lay your hands on her!" he could be heard yelling.

Just as it looked bad for AJ, the crowd went up. John Cena seemed to fly to the ring. Dolph wanted no part of an angry Cena, and rolled out of the ring to see to his fallen girlfriend. Vickie glared at AJ, who stood triumphant in the ring. Cena, meanwhile, paced around the ring like a caged animal, daring Dolph to reenter to try his luck.

Dolph thought better of it, however, and assisted Vickie in backing up the entrance ramp. It seemed their tails were tucked firmly between their legs, but Vickie retrieved a microphone. As far as she was concerned, AJ had just provided her with the excuse she'd been waiting for. Never mind that it was her own fault for attempting to interfere in a match.

"AJ!" Vickie screamed. "You have laid hands on me for the last time. And this time, it's going to cost you. Kiss your dream goodbye, AJ!" AJ was nearly crestfallen in the ring. She was about to be fired, and nothing could stop it.

"You're-" Vickie was cut off in mid rant by the glorious sound of "NO CHANCE IN HELL!" It seemed that the WWE Chairman was gracing the arena with his presence. Vickie and Dolph slowly turned to face the stage, hoping it wasn't real.

"I'm so sorry, Vickie, but you're not firing anyone tonight," Vince said, glee apparent in his voice. "You see Vickie, your crusade to prove that AJ Lee and John Cena are more than friends inspired me," he explained.

"So at my behest, the WWE Board of Directors took a look at your times running both RAW and Smackdown, during which you had romantic relationships with superstars under you, notably Edge and most recently, your little boy toy Dolph here," he continued.

"And we have come to a decision: Vickie Guerrero, YOU'RE FIRED!" he barked. The crowd went up in thunderous applause. It was as if Vince had spoken the magic words. AJ decided to rub salt in Vickie's open wounds. She turned to Cena, smiling that lovely smile of her's.

Without warning, she leaped into John's open arms and put such a lip lock on him that King nearly fell out of his chair in envy. "How...I've gotta ask Cena how he gets her to do that," King sputtered. The crowd decided to give Vickie a musical sendoff. They serenaded her out of the ring with a popular tune. "Nah nah nah nah! Nah nah nah nah! Hey hey hey! Goodbye!" they sang, to Cena's and AJ's amusement, and Vickie's anger.

Cena began acting like a conductor in the ring, pretending to direct the crowd as they continued to sing Vickie out. Vickie began screaming as Dolph took her backstage.

Later, the show ended. John had just got out of the shower when he heard a knock on his locker room door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to see AJ standing there. "I want to thank you," she said. Cena smiled. "It was my pleasure," he replied. "Now that Vickie's not in charge of RAW anymore, I say we celebrate," AJ said, her trademark smile creeping across her face. "I know this lovely little italian restaurant in town." Cena smiled. "Just let me get dressed," he said.


End file.
